


Крючок

by The_Last_American_Virgin



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_American_Virgin/pseuds/The_Last_American_Virgin
Summary: Лекс утонул. Опять.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 19





	Крючок

Лекс нелепо болтается, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, в голове у него тысяча идей, но ни одной полезной. И все же он не может просто бездействовать, висеть спокойно, смирившись со своей участью. Гордо и молчаливо смотреть в глаза смерти. Его отец никогда не учил его побеждать и захватывать мир. Все его наставления были о том, чтобы выжить. И, черт возьми, Лекс выживет, даже если в процессе потеряет свое достоинство. Поэтому он помогает себе как может, игнорируя массу развлечения у его похитителя.

Реджинальд смотрит на него с легким презрением и нескрываемым самодовольством.

\- Извиваешься прямо как червяк. Я был недостаточно крупной рыбой для тебя, Лютор? – Его смех мог бы быть даже приятным, если бы не обстоятельства. – Что ж, посмотрим кого ты сможешь поймать, трепыхаясь на крючке. 

Это практически классика. 

Бассейн, полный воды, крюк с механизмом для плавного спуска, и Лекс, который к этому крюку привязан.  
Лекс безнадежно пытается перетереть путы. Он предпочел бы получить пулю при попытке к бегству, чем утонуть. 

\- Пристрелить тебя было бы проще. – Реджинальд начинает ходить, разговаривая то ли с Лексом, то ли с самим собой. – Но учитывая твои способности, боюсь, даже если отрезать тебе голову, то ты отрастишь себе новую. Однако, жабр я у тебя не заметил.

Лекс не чужд мольбы и словесных эмоциональных манипуляций, если это поможет тянуть время. Но он использовал этот трюк полчаса назад, и даже у Реджинальда есть лимит для злорадства. Где, спрашивается, носит Супермена, когда он нужен?! Лекс знал, что не стоит рассчитывать на чудесные спасения. Никто не поможет тебе, кроме тебя самого. 

\- К сожалению, без акул, - говорит Реджинальд, наблюдая как Лекс медленно приближается к воде. Округлые кончики его итальянских туфель почти касаются воды, создавая мелкую рябь. – Их оказалось неожиданно трудно достать. Но я уверен, приятная ванна полностью компенсирует этот недостаток.

Лекс все еще борется, когда вода смыкается над его головой.

Он снова летит, и чувствует себя уверенным и сильным. Кларк где-то впереди, но Лекс знает, что догонит его. Он хочет быть с другом в этом путешествии в одну сторону. Чувство свободы захватывает его дух, и это на самом деле лучше, чем видеть его мать, чье появление обещает только боль и потери, неудачу и тьму. Кларк же – это надежда. Лекс словно будто бы слышит его голос, тянущий за собой.

\- Кларк… - зовет он в ответ.

И кашляет, выплевывая воду. 

Он перевернут набок, большая ладонь придерживает его голову, Кларк нависает над ним как мрачная грозовая туча, готовая пролить дождь и сверкнуть молнией.

\- Кларк, - говорит он снова и улыбается, тянется неуверенной рукой. Щека Кларка мокрая, но вряд ли из-за слез. Вероятно, это всего лишь вода из бассейна. – Сколько времени меня не было?

\- Долго, - огрызается Кларк. – Лекс, почему ты вечно связываешься не с теми людьми?

Потому что тебя рядом нет, хочет ответить он, но взамен дергает уголком рта.

Когда Лекс умер в свой первый раз, ему был дан шанс на новую жизнь. Он с размахом испортил все, и сейчас он не надеется вернуть старую дружбу. Но верит, что ему достался второй шанс на новые отношения. И их ссоры с Кларком внезапно кажутся такими ничтожными, что он даже перестает понимать, почему они так враждовали.

Он пытается подняться, но Кларк осторожно удерживает его, и Лекс быстро осознает почему. Грудная клетка болит так, что впору проверять наличие гвоздей, забитых молотком. И это о чем-то говорит, учитывая способности к исцелению Лекса. Он смотрит на Кларка.

\- Я ушиб тебя, когда… - Кларк шумно вздыхает, настороженно наблюдая в ответ, - … пытался спасти тебя. Ты не дышал двадцать минут. Я думал, ты умер!

Его голос громыхает как будто от гнева.

\- Я… - Лекс делает паузу, обдумывая как это странно звучит. – Умер.

Он умирал уже раньше, но те случаи были другие, как будто не по-настоящему. Этот такой же особенный, как и первый. Он думал, что Кларк давным-давно сдался на его счет. Но, очевидно, Кларк все еще пытается реанимировать труп в своем собственном стиле. Даже если это ломает ребра и причиняет боль.

Он должен был знать, что Кларк никогда не сдается.

\- Тебе не следует двигаться хотя бы еще полчаса. Даже с твоим исцелением лучше не стоит пытаться идти. Твоя команда спасения скоро здесь будет. И я позаботился обо всем. Ты будешь в безопасности. 

Кларк поднимается на ноги. Красный плащ на мгновение вспыхивает огнем за его плечами, превращая его в Супермена.

Лекс чувствует, что если сейчас Кларк повернется и исчезнет, как он всегда делает после спасения, то Лекс потеряет что-то большее, чем второй шанс. Может быть, остатки своей человечности.

\- Я верю. - Он старается вложить в слова всю искренность, на которую он способен. – Что люди могут летать. А ты, Кларк?

Иронично, что изумленный взгляд Кларка практически прожигает в нем дырку.

\- О, давай, Кларк. Подбрось старого друга до пентхауса.

\- Тебе ведь никогда не нравилось, когда я хватал тебя на лету!

\- Ну, я пересмотрел свою точку зрения, - Лекс пожимает плечами и шутливо двигает бровями. – Что я могу сказать? Люди нередко переосмысливают всю свою жизнь находясь на пороге смерти.

\- У тебя это происходит слишком часто, - Кларк раздражен, но это ненастоящая злость. Он смотрит на Лекса сквозь ресницы, а затем вдруг улыбается так, словно ему опять пятнадцать.

Лекс протягивает ему руки, и Кларк поднимает его, подхватывая у колен. Лекс позволяет себе расслабиться и обмякнуть, когда Кларк держит его. Хотя это глупо, но Лекс верит, что теперь все станет лучше. Будет больше улыбок и меньше крика.


End file.
